The present invention is related to a management method of a distributed computer system on a storage area network environment.
A distributed computer system capable of improving the performance by distributing the processing into plural computers are widely utilized. Such a distributed computer system provides a client application with a service by way of a plurality of server appliances.
Also, a computer used in such a computer system includes a plurality of ports for connecting the computer to a storage system, and the storage system includes a plurality of ports for connecting the storage system to a plurality of computers. A disk (storage device) employed in the storage system is connected via these ports to the computers. When the interconnections between the disk and the computers are concentrated into one port, the load exceeds the processing capability of this port. As a result, in the case that there are plural ports, the load balance of these ports are performed in such a manner that the interconnections between the disk and the computers are established via other ports.
In a conventional distributed computer system, the server appliance and the storage system are connected to each other in the one-to-one correspondence. When the physical structure of the computer system is changed with the addition and deletion of the server appliance and the storage system in order to improve the maintenance of the server appliance, or to improve the processing performance of the entire computer system as well as to achieve the load balance of the entire computer system, the service provided by the computer system is completely stopped. Then, a system administrator changes the interconnection between the server appliance and the storage system, and also changes the system setting of the server appliance. Subsequently, the system administrator commences the service of this computer system. As a result, the system administrator is required to execute a large number of the system setting works.
Similarly, when the port load balance is performed, the system administrator is required to reconfigure the computer system after the computer system is stopped.